there's a light that never goes out
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Kenny ya no recuerda, en realidad, cómo fue la primera vez que murió. [BL implícito]


**Disclaimer:** South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Summary:** Kenny ya no recuerda, en realidad, cómo fue la primera vez que murió.

 **Pareja:** Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick. Menciones Stan/Wendy.

 **Advertencia:** OoC gratuito. Future!Fic. Pre-Slash, o intento de. Esto originalmente iba para el día tres de la stenny week con el prompt de "muerte", por lo que, obviamente, se trata este tema y también hay algunas referencias a suicidio, en caso de que les incomode.

* * *

 **there's a light that never goes out**

* * *

 _to die by your side_  
 _is such a heavenly way to die._  
 _And if a ten-ton truck_  
 _kills the both of us._  
 _To die by your side_  
 _well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine_

* * *

Kenny ya no recuerda, en realidad, cómo fue la primera vez que murió.

Debió haber sido muy pequeño, imagina, tal vez incluso menor al año de edad. Probablemente hubiera muerto de hambre o ahogado con su propio vómito, como había escuchado que le suele ocurrir a algunos bebés. Una muerte silenciosa y solitaria de la que sus padres quizá ni siquiera fueron conscientes; no cuando a la mañana siguiente despertaría perfectamente bien, como si lo ocurrido sólo hubiese sido un sueño (una pesadilla). Y eso sería algo que le seguiría sucediendo hasta el día de hoy, claro que, con el paso del tiempo, las formas en las que moriría se irían haciendo cada vez más escandalosas y dolorosas, llegando a ser simplemente ridículas, como si todo se tratara nada más que de una mala broma del universo dirigida exclusivamente hacia él— una comedia con el mundo entero como espectador diario, con risas pregrabadas incluidas ( _oh dios mío, mataron a Kenny, ¡hijos de puta!_ ).

Al final ya no importa. Se ha acostumbrado.

O eso se dice a sí mismo— se convence, incluso en los momentos en donde todo simplemente lo sobrepasa. En donde quiere gritarle al mundo entero, a quien fuera que hubiese decidido el cómo serían las cosas, y mandarlo al carajo. En donde se odia un poco a si mismo por haber nacido con tal maldición y odia un poco más al resto por no ser capaces de simplemente _recordar_ ; por seguir adelante felizmente con sus vidas; incluso tras haberlo visto explotar, o ser devorado por un animal salvaje, o aplastado por alguna maquina o meteorito que casualmente aterrizase en aquel pueblo de Colorado, o ser quemado vivo o apuñalado hasta el cansancio; sin que les importase.

(Recuerda, de repente, la presión de una pistola contra su cabeza y las miradas atónitas de sus amigos, todos envueltos en sus disfraces de niños-héroes capaces de salvar el mundo con sólo intentarlo — ¿pero quién podría salvarlo a él?—. Recuerda la rabia y la desesperación impresas en sus palabras, _recuerden ésta vez, sólo intenten recordar_ y entonces jaló el gatillo.

Recuerda despertar en su cama horas después, como si nada hubiera pasado.)

Al final ya no importa. Ya _debería_ estar acostumbrado.

(No lo está. Jamás lo estaría.)

Y es que Kenny siempre ha traído a la Muerte como una vieja amiga, una compañera eterna; que lo acecha durante las noches heladas en donde sus viejas y roídas sábanas no son suficientes para mantenerlo tibio y no es capaz de recordar la última vez que tuvo algo consistente en el estómago, o cuando los cuatro se involucran en aventuras insospechadas y asuntos peligrosos, sin remedio alguno. En ese pueblo lleno de gente rara y de rarezas a la vuelta de la esquina cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Al final, Kenny es el niño inmortal que muere cada día y sin falta, más o menos. No podría ser de otra forma. Ha tenido años para acostumbrarse a aquella vida, a aquel vacío. No lo logra (y, probablemente, nunca lo haga).

El _Carpe Diem_ jamás ha tenido significado alguno para él.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

(Entonces—)

Honestamente, hay veces en las que Kenny no puede evitar pensar que Stan es algo idiota. Incluso tras tantos años sigue enredado con Wendy en esa relación que ya sólo consiste en terminar y volver y repetir el proceso una vez más. No que Kenny le eche toda la culpa a él— ni tampoco a Wendy, para que quedara claro; a sus ojos ambos son igual de culpables. Tal vez porque, aunque aparentasen (o quisieran aparentar) lo contrario, ambos siguen siendo muy inmaduros para mantener aquella relación, o porque simplemente no conocen nada mejor. Y continúan tratando de salvar aquel romance de primaria, hasta la próxima vez en que Wendy (generalmente) se hartara y entonces volverían a romper y Stan se sumiría nuevamente en una de sus rachas emo-depresivas de siempre (¿o sería más apropiado llamarlas gótico-depresivas?).

Y ahí tendrían que estar Kyle y él para cerciorarse de que no se emborrachara más de la cuenta y cosas así. Y es precisamente debido a eso —al rompimiento más reciente entre la parejita del año— que ahora ambos se encuentran en el parque de la ciudad, aquel que solían visitar cuando eran niños y que ahora luce viejo y ya prácticamente abandonado, Kenny puede recordar cómo era cuando todos eran unos mocosos y la manera en que ha ido deteriorándose es algo penoso. Se encuentran sentados en los columpios, que no dejan de producir un molesto sonido cada vez que se balancean. Stan se mantiene callado, los ojos cansados por las últimas noches en que no ha dormido bien, sus atuendos habituales reemplazados por ropas completamente negras; Kenny lo observa de soslayo y libera un suspiro— bueno, al menos logró sacarlo de su casa, eso era algo.

—Oye Kenny —Stan habla por primera vez en todo lo que llevan ahí, llamando su atención inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué? —musita en respuesta, su voz aplastada por su viejo abrigo.

El Marsh vuelve a quedarse en silencio por unos momentos, los suficientes como para que Kenny llegue a pensar que tal vez se había imaginado sus palabras anteriores o algo así. Entonces, Stan gira el rostro para mirarlo y añade:

—Tú alguna vez… quiero decir… ¿alguna vez has pensado en cómo se sentirá morir?

La pregunta queda flotando entre ambos mientras Kenny lo mira fijo, casi aturdido. Traga saliva y frunce el ceño. Es precisamente ésta una de las razones por las que cree que Stan puede llegar a ser un reverendo imbécil y por las que la mayoría de las veces no soporta lidiar con él cuando se encuentra así — _pero lo hace_ , de todos modos—.

¿Que si ha pensado acerca de cómo se sentirá morir? Él no _necesita_ pensar en cómo se siente cuando lo ha vivido. Lo vive casi cada día, joder. Y Stan es igual que los otros idiotas incapaces de recordarlo, incapaces de que les importe.

(« _¡A ti nunca parece importarte cuando yo muero!_ »)

Y bien podría enfadarse con él por hacer tal pregunta, por actuar como si él supiera _algo_ acerca de cómo era la muerte— _debería_ enfadarse. Y lo habría hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero justo ahora Stan lo mira como si genuinamente deseara escucharlo, como si aquella pregunta no hubiese tenido ninguna segunda intención ni hubiera estado guiada por su estado actual —como un pensamiento suicida o algo por el estilo—. Stan lo mira y sus ojos lucen un poco más claros, despejados, de lo que han estado en días, desde que Wendy rompiera con él nuevamente. Kenny termina por suspirar, sin poder creer que está cediendo y que en serio piensa responderle.

(Es que al parecer, incluso tras tantos años, ninguno de ellos era capaz de negarle mucho a Stan— o al menos _él_ no lo era.)

Se baja la capucha lentamente, antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Morir es una mierda Stan —dice, simple y claramente—. No creas en esas farsas de que la muerte le trae paz al cuerpo o al espíritu o esas estupideces, la muerte nunca es pacífica, ni indolora. Ni siquiera para los que la anhelan después de sufrir por mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres saber cómo creo que es la muerte? La muerte es dolorosa, jodidamente dolorosa sin importar si es a causa de un accidente, asesinato o una enfermedad o cualquier otra causa. Es fría y solitaria, muy solitaria; ya sea que te alcance en un callejón de mala muerte o en una cama de hospital. Al final mueres solo, preguntándote si alguien se acordará de ti después de un tiempo, qué será lo que recordarán de ti o si simplemente terminarán por preferir desechar el recuerdo de que alguna vez exististe en pos de "superar la perdida". La muerte no es como la pinta la televisión ni tus "amigos" góticos. No es redención, es sólo… es sólo muerte. Olvido. Y ya está.

Kenny se muerde el labio inferior una vez que termina de hablar, poco acostumbrado a decir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Y mucho menos acostumbrado a dar su punto de vista en un tema que lo golpea tan personalmente. Stan se le queda mirando y Kenny desvía sus ojos hacia el suelo, ni siquiera esperando a que le diga algo a cambio; probablemente su respuesta no era lo que él esperaba recibir de su parte, ni nada que lo hubiera satisfecho; por lo que prefiere que Stan se quede callado por una vez en lugar de que abriera la boca sólo para decir algo que llegara a ofenderlo— a _él_ que sabe de primera mano sobre qué está hablando.

—…No lo olvidaría…

— ¿Qué dijiste? —exclama, dudoso, levantando el rostro hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Stan, quien se encoje un poco en su asiento, casi como avergonzado.

—Dijiste que la muerte es olvido y que… que al final todos preferimos olvidarnos de los que han muerto —empieza a decir Stan—. Y admito que tienes razón, también acerca de que la muerte es fría y que duele y todo lo demás. Pero… —traga saliva, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara las palabras para expresarse. Vuelve a centrar su mirada en el McCormick, con una expresión que hace que su corazón se detenga por cosa de un segundo (sin que aquello lo mate, sorprendentemente) —. Yo no lo olvidaría, o no querría olvidarlo. Si tú o Kyle o incluso el culón de Cartman muriesen, yo no querría olvidarlos. Si… —se interrumpe momentáneamente, su rostro contrayéndose como si cierto pensamiento hubiese cruzado su mente de forma fugaz, momentánea; un recuerdo quizá, pero Kenny no se permite emocionarse o tener esperanzas, no acerca de _eso_ —. Sí tú murieras, Kenny, estaría muy triste; pero no buscaría olvidarlo.

(« _¿Dónde está Stan?_ »)

—K-Kenny, ¿te encuentras bien? —Stan añade, desconcertado y Kenny se da cuenta de que se le habían empañado los ojos repentinamente, nublándole la vista.

Y no tiene sentido. Porque a fin de cuentas por más bonitas que sean las palabras de Stan no dejan de ser promesas vacías, Kenny lo sabe; que por más que le asegure que no lo olvidaría si muriera, al final si terminaría haciéndolo— olvidando incluso que murió en primer lugar. Ya ha ocurrido, cientos de veces. Y ya le ha demostrado que en el fondo no le importa, ¿no es así? — _ni siquiera fue capaz de ir a verlo cuando estuvo enfermo y moribundo en el hospital, después de todo_ —. Stan es un idiota, hablando de tales cosas como si supiera algo, como si pudiera hacer realidad lo que dice.

Sus palabras, mentiras inconscientes, no deberían de afectarlo, ni de hacerlo sentir tan cálido, tan— tan—

Pero lo hacen, no puede evitarlo. Tal vez _no_ _quiera_ evitarlo, simplemente. Por más que sabe que Stan dice aquellas palabras tan a la ligera, que la próxima vez que muriera la comedia de siempre se repetiría y al final nadie tendría memoria alguna de lo sucedido; que Marsh faltaría a su palabra incluso sin saberlo.

Sin embargo lo ha dicho, le ha dicho que _le importaría_. Y tal vez Kenny sólo quiere poder encontrar cierto consuelo inútil en aquella declaración y dejar todo lo demás de lado, sólo por esta vez. Quizá se está conformando con muy poco. No le importa, al menos no en ese preciso instante, no podría importarle menos.

—Estoy bien —replica refregándose los ojos para evitar que aquellas lágrimas sin sentido pudieran escapar—. Estoy bien —repite, más como para sí mismo.

—Uh —musita Stan, sin comprender mucho.

Y claro, ¿cómo podría?

Kenny nota entonces como el rostro del Marsh se ha aclarado en consideración a la expresión que tenía cuando llegaron al parque, eso es algo bueno; al menos había valido la pena lidiar con sus preguntas. Pareciera que Stan iba a estar bien esta vez, que iba a poder atravesar por aquella ruptura con Wendy de forma más tranquila que las veces anteriores.

—Gracias por acompañarme Kenny, sé que no es muy agradable tratar conmigo en momentos así; pero Kyle y tú siempre se esfuerzan por apoyarme de todos modos —dice Stan, sonriendo ligeramente.

—No es nada —contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya debería irme a casa o mamá terminará castigándome —declara, lanzando un suspiro corto, haciendo una seña al cielo que ya empezaba a teñirse con los tonos anaranjados del atardecer.

Stan se levanta con cuidado de aquel viejo columpio, quedando de pie delante de Kenny, su silueta revestida casi completamente de negro haciendo un contraste curioso en medio de aquel paisaje, dejando a Kenny sin habla. Stan esboza otra sonrisa, un poco más grande que la anterior, y Kenny siente algo así como un nudo formarse en su garganta y en su estómago (y éste último nada tiene que ver con que no haya comido nada desde hace horas). Siente cierto ardor en las mejillas y si no supiera mejor hasta creería que—

—Nos vemos mañana Kenny —escucha a Stan decir, sacándolo de su repentino ensimismamiento.

—Sí… nos vemos —responde, sonriéndole a su vez.

Y con eso Stan se va. Kenny se queda ahí, balanceándose en ese maltratado juego, observando el cielo con aire distraído, pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aún puede sentir cierta calidez en el rostro y dentro de sí mismo debido a las palabras del Marsh. Es curioso. Se suponía que habían ido allí para que Kenny consolara a Stan y le ayudara a sentirse mejor respecto a toda la situación que estaba atravesando, no al revés.

Pero—

(« _¿Kenny?_ »

« _¿Sí, Stan?_ »

« _Sigue siendo dorado_ »)

Minutos después, cuando ya el cielo ha terminado de teñirse de un color oscuro (que le recuerda a los ojos de cierto mucho pelinegro con tendencias depresivas) y poblarse de estrellas que alcanzan más allá del firmamento, él abandona aquel parque y camina de regreso a su casa. El amago de una sonrisa sincera aun presente en sus labios curveados.

El frío tacto de la Muerte lo deja en paz aquella noche.


End file.
